The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasl
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm going to try and not make any mistakes.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 1: On the Hogwarts Express

Harry's POV

I groaned as I dragged my trunk down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express to look for a place to sit. I passed by Weasley and Granger's compartment, not paying attention to any looks that I was getting from them. I really didn't care what they were doing or how their summer had been. Mine had been far more exciting then theirs had been. I had gone on a quest to get my father's Master Bolt and discover that Kronos is trying to come back. I had vowed that I would protect Percy and fight along side him.

"Harry," Neville called out, poking his head out of a compartment that I had just passed. I turned and grinned at the son of Demeter, "Come on, I don't really have anyone staying here except for Luna."

I dragged my trunk in and put it on a corner.

"So where's the dog that was given to you?" Luna asked me.

"Severus is taking it to the castle so that it doesn't draw attention," I told her.

"I heard that Severus agreed to be your guardian while you're at Hogwarts," Neville said.

"Yeah, normally I would find it just way too weird but he helped during the quest and so I can't be hard on him anymore."

"True and he's the son of Hecate," Neville added. "No wonder he's good at Potions and stuff."

"Yeah, better than Granger," I hissed.

We talked about the coming term and I told them about the Triwizard Tournament that was coming. "According to father Tom intends to use the Tournament to come back."

"Great; and I was getting use to no problems here," Neville told me. "And you know that Weasley and Granger are going to use this against you if you come back and say that he's back."

"Yeah," I said bitterly, "Which is why I'm not going to give them the chance. If he does appear I'm going to hit him with so much lightning that he'll think that he's three again. Severus is going to work with me during this term to bind him so that he can't come back to power at all. Also Apollo told me that he's got these Horcrux that he's using. I was thinking about going on a small quest to get rid of them."

"Count me in," Luna said. "You're going to need some additional wisdom."

"Thanks," I said, "Severus, Sirius, and Remus are going to help out as well. I'm hoping to have them all destroyed by time Tom can try anything."

"And then you'll send is butt to Tartarus."

I nodded.

The compartment door opened and, instead of Malfoy and his friends, Weasley and Granger were standing there. Granger looked at me with the kind of hate that I had only seen on my guardian's sister.

"So Harry Potter decides to come back," he said.

I crossed my arms and asked, "Is that a problem, Weasley?"

"Neville, you better stay away from him. He's got a bad habit of getting people killed."

"I don't listen to filthy traitors like you," Neville said. "And it's not Harry's fault that things happen. So why don't you leave me alone and let me and everyone here have a conversation. One that doesn't include the both of you!"

"He's going to get you killed," Granger told him. "It's better to stay away from a walking graveyard."

I jumped to my feet and I saw that Neville had a worried look on his face. I still had no control over my anger and I could blast things without thinking about it.

"Hay, you're blocking the isle," came a girl's voice and both of them left, "Thank you, morons."

The girl walked past us as Luna closed the door.

"Can you believe that?" Neville said, "Telling me who I can talk to and associate with."

"I have a bad feeling that this won't be over," I told him and Luna nodded. "We're going to have to stay on our toes."

"Do you think that Tom will use this tournament to harm you?" Luna asked me.

"If he does, I will make him wish that he hadn't," I vowed.

Nothing strange happened all the way to Hogwarts. No monster attacked us and no one else came to see us, though I did see Draco giving me the thumbs up as he passed. I guess that he wanted everyone to continue to believe that we hadn't decided to be friends. I really hoped, beyond anything, that no one found out about me and the others being demigods. That would be one strange story to try and explain.


	2. The Announcement that I Know About

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: The Announcement that I Know About

Harry's POV

We took the carriages to the castle when the train came to a stop and we all got off. Thankfully Granger and Weasley didn't join me, Neville, and Luna. So we weren't bothered by their glares or whispers. When we all got off we hurried inside just as water was being thrown.

"Great, Peeves is acting up," Luna said.

Since the only thing that I could do was glare at him, I hurried into the Great Hall with Neville and Luna. Luna went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down and I and Neville sat as far away from anyone that liked the Weasley's as we could get. Slowly the Great Hall filled with returning students and Weasley and Granger chose the seats at the end of the table. Good, glad their not going to bother me.

A couple of minutes later the doors opened and a line of new students, Professor Snape in-front of them, went past us and went to the front.

"He must have been made Deputy Headmaster," Neville said.

"Must have," I agreed.

One by one each student was sorted. By some strange twisted events I had only been present for my own sorting. And the song the hat was singing wasn't the one that had been at mine.

"It's different each year," Neville said, "I guess it spends all year up in the Head's office thinking a new one."

When the last students, who went into Slytherin, sat down Professor McGonagall stood up. She looked around, her stern face nothing like Dumbledore's fake cheer and happiness. I heard several people at the different tables wondering where Dumbledore was at.

"Welcome to a new term at Hogwarts," she said, "I have a couple of announcements to say to everyone. First of all, Professor Albus Dumbledore has passed away. It's sad to lose someone has wonderful as Dumbledore, but everyone must die at some point down the road. Therefore the governors have made me Headmistress of this school. I have appointed Professor Snape to be Deputy Headmaster but he'll continue with being Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. As I'm now Headmistress I've appointed Professor Smith to be Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House and Professor Shacklebolt has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I looked at Shacklebolt and saw him looking at everyone. He was black with no hair but a commanding presence.

"He's an Auror," Neville told me.

I nodded and then Professor McGonagall talked about the Triwizard Tournament. I tuned most of it out, mainly because my parents had told me about it. But, another, because my ADHD and Dyslexia was kicking in. I heard the Weasley twins complaining about something, but I really didn't care. When the food arrived I looked around and saw Snape pointing to the door. I figured that a way had been figured out for us to burn our food.

I got up and joined the other demigods that were heading for the door, our plates with us. I don't know what Snape had done, but none of the mortals looked up from their food. When we got out of the castle a large fire was waiting on us. We all got in line and gave our offering to our godly parent, twice with me. When we got back I sat down and got started on my dinner.

"So what do you think about the Tournament?" Neville asked me.

"An easy way to get killed," I told him, "And I have no intention of dying."

"Yeah, you went through the whole 'seeing dead people' thing during the summer," Neville said, talking about my journey to the Underworld.

I nodded in agreement.

When the feast had ended we all headed to our different houses. Me, Neville, and the other Gryffindor's headed for Gryffindor tower. Seamus asked me why Granger and Weasley weren't talking to me.

"Ask them, not me," I said, "I don't know why their being such jerks."

I didn't want anyone to know that I knew the real reason.

The next morning, no demigod dreams, I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Thankfully moron number one and moron number two weren't around. Most likely talking bad about me while they have the chance! I didn't need them, since I had real friends. I gave an offering to the gods, prayed for some patience dealing with my former friends, and got a letter from Annabeth. Don't know why she's writing, but I figured that she had nothing better to do.

It was written in Greek!

Dear Harry,

Percy has made it clear that he's staying with his mother for a whole year before coming back. I do miss him, but I understand why he wants to stay with his mother. I heard about this Tournament that's going on. Hope that nothing happens and you end up in it. Hades would have your skin. Anyway, don't let your fake friends pull you down. You have the support of Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth

PS! Clarisse is mad at you for some unknown reason.

I folded the letter and said, "Yeah, because I blasted her father."

The whole day was one huge headache and I'm not even Athena. My former friends sat in the front while I sat in the back. Snape had enchanted all my books to Greek and had given me a quill that could write in Greek when the teacher spoke. Thank the gods for this, or I would have been in trouble. Lunch went by pretty quickly, with my head stuck in Divination text and writing down what Trelawney wanted.

"I don't know why you're not talking to Harry," I heard Seamus asking them.

"Because I'm tired of almost getting killed," Weasley said, "If it hadn't been for my sister's stupid crush on Potter, she wouldn't have been down in the Chamber."

"Oh so it's Harry's fault that she got a crush on him," he said, "If it hadn't been for your damn mother telling those stories, then she wouldn't have a crush. And don't you dare try to argue this point, because I don't want to hear it."

"If you don't stay away of Potter, he's going to get you killed," Granger told him.

"How about you stay away from me," Seamus snarled, "Or else?"

"Or else what?" Weasley asked.

"Or else I'm going to tell the new Head of Gryffindor House that your betraying one of your housemates," he answered and then stormed out.

"Still getting people to side with you, Potter," Weasley said, "And when will they die?"

"I'm not putting up with this," I told Neville, getting up.

Thunder started to roll and the students looked up at what had been a clear, blue, day. When a bolt of lightning came down and almost hit someone I decided that it would be a good time to leave.


	3. Having a Talk with Severus

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Having a Talk with Severus

Harry's POV

I personally don't know what I've done in my past life to earn this kind of behavior from moron one and moron two, but at some point it's going to really have to stop. The rest of the first week wasn't what you would call fun. Granger and Weasley kept glaring at me, so I spent as much time away from both Gryffindor Tower and the Library. Granger owned the Library and Weasley loved to hang around the common room and the dorm. Mostly to harass me and try and make me feel low about myself.

So I spent time in the Shrieking Shack, doing my homework and going over the notes that I had written. The whole thing was pointless and stupid, but it wasn't my fault that they were acting like a bunch of idiots. That allowed me to IM Chiron, asking for advice.

"I wouldn't let them get to you," he said, "If they want to act like three-year-olds, then let them."

"Yeah, but it doesn't making sleeping in the tower any easier," I told him.

"Do you really have to sleep in the tower?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, that's the rule," I told him.

He shook his head and said, "Why don't you talk to Severus about something else that can be done."

I thought about this and then said, "Okay, I'll try that."

I didn't get a chance to talk to Severus until Saturday. Weasley had spent most of Friday night trying to get me to argue with him. In the end I told him to shut his trap and let me get some damn sleep. I almost blasted him out of the room, but managed to hold my temper in check. Next time, I knew, he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Sir, can I have a word with you," I said that morning.

He nodded and I closed the door. At once a silencing charm came over the whole place and I knew that it would be safe to talk.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Severus asked me.

"I want out of Gryffindor tower, and I mean my own quarters," I said, "I'm afraid that I might hurt someone that hasn't done anything to me because Weasley is making me so mad."

"Is that why the new Head of House has reported that you haven't been in the common room?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

He sighed and said, "I'll have a word with the Headmistress."

"Thanks," I said, relieved that I might not have to stay there anymore.

"Harry, is Ronald Weasley bullying you?" Severus asked me.

I looked at him and then asked, "How do you know?"

"I know that Miss Granger is trying to get the other Gryffindor's to turn on you, but I only heard rumors that Ronald is bullying you."

"Yeah, he's acting like Dudley," I told him, "He doesn't leave me alone and tries to make me feel low."

"I'll have a word with Minerva," he promised, "I'll let you know by the end of the day if you have those quarters."

"Thanks," I repeated and then left the office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus's POV

When Harry left I fire called Sirius, telling him what had happened. I could tell that Sirius was upset that a member of the Weasley family was causing problems.

"He's being bullied, Sirius, by two people that he considered his friends," I told him.

"This isn't funny, not at all," he said.

"I agree," I said, shaking my head, "But don't come and hex them. I'm going to talk to Minerva about getting him his own quarters. I know that they'll say something when they find out but I'm not having Zeus and Hera coming down from the mountain and blasting them to Tartarus."

"Personally that would be funny to watch," Sirius joked.

"Yes, but it would look too strange," I told him.

"So how's Kingsley doing with his new job?" Sirius asked me.

"A lot of people don't trust him, though I don't think that he's anything other than an Auror. I keep on having dreams about Harry in danger. I would consider them visions if I was a son of Apollo. But their regular demigod dreams!"

"Is Harry telling you of any dreams?"

"No, just the bullying," I answered and then I heard knocking, "I better get going."

And I cut the connection.

When I said enter I found that it was the very person that Harry wanted me to visit, Minerva McGonagall. The new Headmistress walked in and closed the door behind her. The same silencing charm came over the room.

"Severus, I'm glad that I caught you," she said.

"What is it?" I asked her, "Has my snakes been causing trouble?"

"No," she said, "But I'm afraid that it's more in the realm of my former house."

I gave her an odd look and then asked, "What happened?"

"Mrs. Weasley just contacted me and asked me to remove Harry from school. She said that he was a danger to her family and everyone else."

"Is this because of what happened last year?" I asked her.

"It's actually about both last year and the year after last," she said, setting down, "She thinks that if Harry hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor then Ginny wouldn't of been thinking so much about him and getting herself down in the chamber. I tried to tell her that the hat decides which house that anyone is suited for, but she wants him gone."

"Great," I muttered. "Look, I might not like the boy but I'm not going to stand for him being accused of something that he didn't do. And Ronald Weasley chose to be friends with him. Potter didn't threaten him if he didn't befriend him."

"Merlin, Severus, I know this," she said, throwing up her hands, "I told her that Harry will not be leaving this school and said that her husband doesn't have the connections to get him out. I sounded like Malfoy for ten minutes."

"There's nothing wrong with speaking the truth," I told her, trying to make her see reason, "I was thinking about having Potter move to his own quarters, that way he doesn't have to worry about anything and Weasley can feel that he's away from big bad Potter."

"Harry won't agree to it," Minerva said.

"Oh you will be surprised what he'll agree to," I told her.

She gave me an odd look and then said, "If Harry wants quarters tell him that he can have the old Helga Hufflepuffs quarters. I'll have the House Elves fix them up for him."

"I'll let him know," I said and she got up and left my office.

I found Harry working in a corner in an old Charms room and told him what Minerva had said. The anger on his face when I told him that Mrs. Weasley wanted him to be removed made me really hope that he didn't blast an object with lightning. Finally he calmed down when I told him that she had agreed, though not knowing that it was his request, to his request for different quarters.

"Thanks," Harry said, closing his book.

"I'll have another Gryffindor Prefect tell you when I need to see you," I told Harry.

He nodded and left the room, leaving me to wonder how bad Harry hurting due to his friend's betrayal was.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus's POV

"I think the whole thing is just stupid," Sirius told me as I shot another arrow through the target.

The arrow vanished and I pulled out another one. "Sirius, I know the whole thing is stupid. And that's the point of what his friends did. They think that they can do whatever they want, leave Harry high and dry when things don't go their way. But the fact that he's got parents now makes all the difference in the world."

"If only I could-."

"Sirius, no," I cut in, "If you go there then they'll find out where you're at and I could end up locked up in Azkaban for helping you."

"So you want me to do nothing."

"I want you to use your head and think about what Harry is going through," I said, "We bullied people, didn't think that it hurt them, and then when you find out that Harry has been bullied by people that he considered his friends you want to go and fly to Hogwarts and go into a rage."

Sirius sat down and looked down at his feet. "I know; I just hate it that he got betrayed."

"He's got his real friends and that's all that matters," I told him and I shot another arrow.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading and the next chapter things just get really stupid.


	4. Problems in Defense

Title: The Son of Zeus and Hera and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: Problems in Defense

Harry's POV

My first Defense lesson of the new year had been uneventful, meaning that Weasley and Granger didn't talk to me or didn't look like a moron that needed to be put on meds or shot to save us the horror of having to put up with them. The weekend passed without any problems. Mainly because I wasn't in Gryffindor tower anymore but in my new quarters that the Headmistress had given me. They were really nice and not to Hufflepuff. I had a funny feeling that Helga didn't put too much of her house into her decoration.

Remus came to visit, so that was good. He sat down and said, "Sirius is worried about you."

"Because of the bullying," I reasoned and he nodded. "I just thought that I had friends. It took me going to a new place to find where my real friends were at."

"So have you written to your parents?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to," I said, "I just haven't had the time with the classes and stuff."

"Well you better soon, or Hera will come and see what's going on," he said. "She's a mother hen when it comes to people that she likes. Look at Jason; she almost babied him through his quest for the Golden Fleece."

"I read that she hates almost all demigods."

"Well, only ones that are sired by her husband," Remus said, Harry noticing that he was looking up at the sky. "Look, just write to her or IM her."

"I will," I vowed.

"Good," he said, "So what do you think about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I have no intention of watching," I said, "The whole idea of taking part in something, or watching someone get killed, isn't what I call a wonderful thing to do with your time."

"Well I hope that Hogwarts wins."

I said nothing.

When Monday came I once again ignored my former friends and sat with Neville. I had to help him out with some of the classes that he was having, Divination being one of his most scared subjects. I decided that I was going to change classes, only because Ron was in Divination and I didn't want to be stuck with him for a whole year. I decided to go to Professor Smith about changing to Muggle Studies. Professor Smith was a man that was about a couple inches taller than Professor Flitwick. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a look that told me that I better watch myself.

"Professor," I said, walking in.

"Yes," he said.

"I was wondering if I could change subjects," I told him. "I don't want to be in-wait a minute, your Hermes."

He laughed and said, "I'm only slightly upset that you didn't recognize me." And then the door closed. "Father wants me to watch you so that nothing bad happens. Your mother is completely mental that you haven't IM her."

"Remus told me to do it and I'm waiting for the next rainbow," I said. "Why aren't you in the States?"

"I can still teach and be in the States," he said. "After all I do have the ability to be fast. So how are you doing, brother?"

"Okay," I said, "I'm still not use to Weasley and Granger bullying me."

"Well if they don't watch it, I'm going to have them expelled. Though, Hecate might get upset. She's got plans for them."

"That's what I heard," I said. "So, can I change classes?"

He laughed and said, "Already done. You can start Muggle studies tomorrow."

"Thanks, brother," I said and I left.

I sat down in the Great Hall, giving an offering to my parents, and then told Neville what had happened. He was shocked that Professor Smith was Hermes.

"At least I don't have to take Divination anymore," I told him.

"True, but I'm stuck with it," he said, "And Ronald Weasley."

I felt bad for him.

The next day I found my new Muggle Studies book waiting on me, with a note from Hermes. "Call your mother." Knowing that mum wouldn't let me get away with not talking to her I burned a paper, summoning Hecate. The Goddess of Magic appeared, with her smelly cat.

"Hello, Harry," she said, smiling at me.

"Hello Aunt Hecate," I said, smiling back, "I need to send a message to my parents."

"And no rainbow has appeared."

"I'm afraid that it won't reach them," I said. "And Hermes can't let it be known that he's not the mortal wizard that they think he is."

"Write your message and I'll make sure that they get it."

"Thanks," I said and I raced to get parchment and quill.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Sorry about not writing to you since we met before the Summer Solstice, but I've been busy with schoolwork and trying to make Hermione dummy Granger look like a total idiot. I think it might work by the end of term. Anyway, writing to you so that you both don't come down and smite some mortals. I'm doing fine, though I'm still getting use to the fact that the Weasley's hate my guts and Granger thinks that she's all that.

I'm looking forward to the Winter Solstice where I can be away from them. Thanks for having Hermes watch over me and make sure that nothing bad happens. I'll see you in December and mum can do all the mother henning that she wants.

With Love,

Harry

He magically made it dry and then folded it and handed it to Hecate.

"I'm going to be watching the first task," Hecate said, "Sounds interesting."

"As long as I'm not in it," I told her.

"If you are, then I'll have to make sure that I protect you."

"Thanks, but who would be insane to want me to take part in a competition that I'm going to hate?"

She gave me a dark look and said, "You never know."

I should have known that she would be right.

On Thursday the Gryffindor's had Defense…again. I personally think that someone really hates me and it's not my father. I had managed to stay away from both Weasley and Granger as I used the unused Charms classroom to do most of my homework. I could tell that the other Gryffindor's noticed that the Golden Trio no longer existed but didn't dare ask why. Of course someone was bound to ask, once again, why we weren't talking.

"Personally the whole thing is stupid," Draco said when we were outside to enjoy the last of the sunshine. "They are still acting like everything that happened to them is your fault."

"What do you expect," I said, "The both of them have their heads so far up their butts it's not even funny. So has anyone heard any news about Luke?"

"No," Draco answered, "But I have a feeling that the reason that the camp doesn't have as many campers is that he's turned them."

"Sounds like a certain story that I heard about when I was younger," I said.

"Yeah," he said and then the bell rang.

"I have Defense next," I told him.

Draco winced and said, "Hope that Kingsley doesn't hex you or something."

"Me either," I said and then I grabbed my books and hurried to class.

When I arrived for Defense I found a line of students that were waiting for something. Professor Shacklebolt was looked at each of us and then he stopped and said, "Today's lesson is going to be defending yourself against your enemy. As none of you hate each other (oh what he didn't know, I thought) none of you will actually try and kill each other. So I'm going to send one of you in and you won't know who your challenger is. Mr. Potter, you will go first."

Why is it always me? I heard Weasley and Granger snickering at me as I walked past them, but I ignored them. There was no way that I was letting them know that they were getting to me. I opened the door to find a completely empty classroom and then the door was closed. I pulled my wand out and got ready. I really hoped that it wasn't Granger that I was facing.

The door opened and it turned out to be Lavender Brown. She grinned at me and then the door was closed.

"Thank the gods it's not Granger," I said.

"No, it's much worst," she said and then, to my complete bad luck, she changed shape.

Gone was the pretty girl that we all knew. Now was a girl that had long fangs, fire coming out of her head, and smelling like Hecate's realm.

"You're an Empousa," I said.

"Correct on the first try, son of Zeus and Hera," she snarled, "You might not be a demigod, but your smell is too hard to resist. Die, brother of Athena."

She came at me and at once I had my sword out. I ducked the first hit that came at me, the monster almost falling to the floor. But she got her wits and came at me again. This time my sword came in contact with monster and she screamed as she turned to dust.

"Potter, I'm coming in to see how you did," Shacklebolt said.

The door opened and he walked in. At once I was about to come up with an explanation as to why she was dust but then he said, "Good work. Come along, Miss Brown." And he took air with him. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was guessing the Mist was making him think that he was seeing Brown when he wasn't.

"Looks like Brown kicked your hero butt," Weasley taunted, "Not a great hero, are you?"

"Weasley, leave him alone," Patil said.

"Shut up, you little bit-."

He didn't finish that sentence as I hit him, knocking him out.

"You hurt Ron," Granger said. "I'm telling Percy what you did."

"Fine, tell Percy all you want," I snarled, "I'm not having him call a girl that."

And I stormed away.


	5. Visions

Title: The Son of Zeus and Hera and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5: Visions

Harry's POV

I knew that I wouldn't hear the last of what happened outside Defense and I really didn't care. Weasley was getting beyond stupid and I had to cast a charm around my bed to keep the Weasley twins from trying any form of revenge. They might make fun of their brother but they loved him. I really wish that I could go on some kind of quest so that I could get away from this place for a couple of days. The next morning I was called into McGonagall's office.

The password was Cattery.

"Well look who we have here," Shacklebolt said, "The troublemaker."

I was so tempted to hit him, but decided against it.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter," she said and I did, "Mr. Potter, I would have never thought that you would have attacked your own house. The Gryffindor's told me that you hit him for no reason."

"Yeah, I did have a good reason," I said, "Weasley is a git!"

"Your friends," she said.

"Oh really," I snarled, "Tell me something, have you noticed that they, Weasley and Granger, hate my guts. They blame me for everything and decided that, since I killed people, that they didn't want to be my friends. Excuse me, but I thought that friends don't betray another. Of course I guess my family is known to being betrayed."

"Don't take that tone with me," she said. "I'm not Dumbledore!"

"Don't mention his name," I said, "He tried to get me killed."

"Nonsense," she said. "Mr. Potter, I would advise that you patch up your friendship with Weasley and Granger before I have to do something that I didn't do with your father."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Send you to 'The Cottage.'" She answered. "I hate doing it, but if you don't heal the rift between you and the others, then I will have no choice. I don't believe for one second that Weasley did anything wrong. Get over yourself, Potter, and get the golden trio back."

"Fine," I said and then I walked across the office and opened the door. I turned, "Better yet, you go to damn Tartarus."

And I slammed the door in her shocked face.

"Having a bad day, Harry?" Snape said when I burst out from behind the Gargoyle.

"She wants me to heal the rift between me and the dumb two," I said, "Get over yourself, Potter, and get the golden trio back. Yeah, she can stuff it somewhere."

"Now you know what I went through," Snape said.

"I swear she's so blind that she can't even see her own nose," I said. "Sorry about her treating you like crap."

"It's not your fault," he said, "But I'll take what I can get."

I nodded and then I said, "She said that if I don't do what she tells me that I'm going to the Cottage."

"That's a real threat," Snape told me.

"What exactly is 'The Cottage?'" I asked him.

"It was where I went after I accidently called Lily a Mudblood," he said, shuttering. "Dumbledore thought that if I was away from my Slytherin friends that I would become a better student. I ended up doing dark magic there and worrying about my shattered friendship. I wasn't allowed to eat in the Great Hall or go to classes. Someone had to come and tutor me in lessons, which was totally degrading. It was only after I met Sirius and Remus at camp, did we develop some sort of friendship, which we had to keep hidden from James."

"Well I don't care if I go there," I said, "I'm not patching things up with Weasley and Granger."

"You know it's only going to get worst," Snape warned.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

And it did. Weasley refused to patch things up and told Kingsley that I was killing people and the first people that I killed was my parents. Neville thought the whole thing was just stupid.

"You can't make someone patch things up if they don't want to," he said.

"I know," I said, "But Weasley is just too stupid to think that he was in the wrong."

I continued to use the unused charms classroom for all my homework and ignore the glares coming from my former friends. I did spent time with the demigods, practicing with a regular sword because it was safer. We usually practiced on the weekends, since Quidditch practice had been canceled due to the Triwizard Tournament. I was getting better at wrestling, which made Neville happy. Draco looked as though he had been beaten up.

When Snape called time we all left, heading to clean up.

"What do you think this Tournament is going to be like?" Neville asked after we had done showering.

"I don't know, but I'm afraid to find out," I told him, "Anything that can get you killed isn't my idea of fun."

"Seamus told me that there's going to be an age line."

"Good, then older students can get killed," I said.

"You're not really that excited."

"Neville, after being down in the Underworld or almost watching your friends get killed by killer waterbeds, all the excitement of life have been used up," I told him, "Let everyone else be excited for me."

"You have a point," he said.

"Yep," I said. "I'm going to bed. Draco and Snape have a way of tiring me out."

Neville nodded and I headed up to my dorm to get some sleep, though I made sure that I put the charm around my bed. I was out before my head hit the pillow. And that's when things got strange, even for me. I was standing in the Great Hall, a huge goblet before me. I heard the sound of laughter and then, "HARRY POTTER!"

"He's a cheater," someone said.

"He's too young," another voice said.

I covered my ears and then I saw Granger and Weasley, both grinning as though I have proven them right about something.

"Told you that he gets people killed!"

"He should have died with his parents," said Granger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and bolted awake, the smell of ozone in the air.

"Harry!" Seamus said, running in with Neville. "What the-."

"Had a nightmare," I told them.

"Looks like lightning struck this place," he said.

"Harry, are you alright?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

He nodded and both boys left. What did the vision mean? Did it mean that he would be force to play? Gods, he hoped not. The next morning it had rained and a rainbow was over the school. I decided to IM Remus, hoping that Iris would take calls. I took out a golden drachma and said, "Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I threw it in and then, "Remus Lupin." I waited and then Remus face appeared.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a vision, Remus," I told him and then explained about it. "I don't know what to do?"

"If your name is put in, and it comes out, then this is fate," Remus said, "Look, I know that you don't want to play and with Ron and Hermione thinking that you kill people, just by knowing them, I'm going to say that this is going to be on bad term. But you're the son of Zeus and Hera and, like with your godly siblings, you must assign yourself to Fate. Why don't you talk to Hades. Your Uncle knows all about getting the bad end of a short straw."

"I will and thanks," I said.

"No problem," Remus said, "And let me know what's happening."

I told him that I would and then the connection was cut.

"I had a vision, guys," I told Neville, Luna, and Draco. "And it's a bad one."

"Dear gods, does this involve another trip to the Underworld?" Draco asked me.

"No," I said, "It seems that the Fates are telling me that my name is going to be drawn."

"But they can't allow you to play," Neville said.

"I know," I told him, "And Ron and Hermione are going to get worst."

"Great, like we didn't see this coming," Draco said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a talk with Uncle Hades," I said, "Remus said that he knows all about being on the short end of the straw. Maybe he can give me some advice."

"Sounds like a good idea," Luna said.

"You're going to go down to the Underworld," Draco said, shocked, "And talk with Hades."

"Yeah," I said.

"Good luck what that," Draco said, "Though you might want to end up talking to his wife. She has some good old fashion advice."

"He went to her about his mortal parent," Luna told him.

"Did it help?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it did," Draco answered.

"Then I'll do that," I said and I went to get ready.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This chapter might be a bit confusing but it will clear up in the next couple of chapters. Also, I know that Minerva said that Harry could have Helga's quarters and then she mentioned the Cottage as a place where she would send him. Don't worry, he'll end up in Helga's quarters.


	6. Fighting a Lion

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: Fighting a Lion

Harry's POV

The vision bothered me more than anything. Draco had been right about everything that he said and I was sure that even Sirius would agree with him. Everyone was talking about the coming of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, but I really wasn't interested. I also had Granger to worry about. I was doing much better in my classes since Athena had blessed me with brains. Not that I didn't have them, but she gave me courage to be myself.

And I'm doing better in Potions and other classes. Outdoing even Hermione! Of course Granger had to make a real stink about it.

"He's cheating," she said, "Potter can't be that good at anything that doesn't revolve around him and his stupid fame."

"Oh shut up," I said, "The hat said that I didn't have a bad mind."

"The hat is a piece of fabric that doesn't know anything," she snarled. "You're cheating and I'm going to find out how."

"Yeah, let me know how that goes," I taunted and she looked as though she was about to kill me.

Wouldn't be the last one who wanted me dead!

I was busy working on my Transfiguration when the said subject teacher walked into the library. Granger wasn't around, so I didn't have to worry about her bothering me. But what was he doing? I took out a hat that my mother had given me for my late birthday and I became invisible.

"Let's see what Potter has been up to," he hissed. "Oh, yes, Kronos will be most pleased if I can get rid of him."

Damn, my grandfather had to be mentioned.

I watched as he moved around to where I had been and started looking through my things. Suddenly he turned and sniffed.

"I can smell you twice-blessed," he hissed and then changed into a lion.

He came at me, but, because I was invisible, he didn't know exactly where I was. I knew that my sword would be useless as this was the Neman lion. I jumped on its back and wrapped my arms around it. It growled and thrashed but it couldn't get me off of him. I grabbed one of its claws and racked it over its neck. Blood poured from the wound, all over Madam Pince's books. Damn, I hope the blood vanishes when it does.

The lion fell on the floor, dead, and then vanished. Leaving only the pelt behind. It changed into a pair of Hogwarts robes, complete with house, and I got up. I sat down and saw, thankfully, that the blood had also vanished as well. I was out of breath, sweating, and not in the mood to do Transfiguration. After I had gotten my wind back, I packed up my books, and headed back to the tower.

"Harry, there you are," Neville said, running towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing his worried expression.

"Granger and Weasley are at it again," he said. "Granger is trying to convince Professor McGonagall to remove you for the tower."

"Great," I muttered. "I don't need this."

"I know that you don't, but that's what's going on," he said.

"I'm going to talk to Severus," I said. "If anyone can stop this foolishness, it's him."

Neville nodded and I turned around and headed down to the dungeons.

I found him closing his door to his office. He turned when I approached and then locked the door.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Granger and Weasley, no not the twins, are trying to convince the Headmistress to have me removed from the tower," I told him.

"Great," he muttered. "I suspected that they might try this. I've told Minerva to not give in if she truly wants to say that she was the Potter's friend."

"Do you think that she will listen to them?" I asked him.

"I doubt that, but you never know," he said. "I'll have a word with Minerva tonight."

"Thanks," I said and I left him toward his office.

The Gryffindor's were all glaring at me when I entered the common room. Well not all of them. Neville was giving me a worried look. I ignored them and headed for my dorm, wanting to be as far away from the other 'idiots' as I could be. I had no idea that my life was going to get a whole lot more complicated.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

McGonagall's POV

"What do you mean that you can't kick him out of Gryffindor Tower," Granger said when I told her that it was against Hogwarts rules to remove a student from their house. "He kills people."

"Yeah, look at what he did to his parents," Weasley remarked.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, the rules are clear. Mr. Potter can't be removed from his house. The Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor and no other house."

"Actually, I wanted to place him in Slytherin," the hat said.

"See, he tricked the hat to place him in Gryffindor," Weasley said.

"He most certainly did not trick me," the hat said. "He insisted on not being in Slytherin."

"So it of his own choice," I said and the hat nodded. "I don't see any reason to remove him."

"But-."

"This conversation is over," I told them, "Now head back to your tower!"

They glared at me, but left.

"I feel bad for Mr. Potter," the hat said. "He would have done well, in Slytherin."

"He would have become a dark wizard," I told the hat. "No one that's good is in Slytherin."

"Oh don't be so sure about that," the hat told me. "I can think of one person that is very good and was in Slytherin."

"I highly doubt that," I said and I went back to my paperwork.

The idea that Potter had almost ended up in Slytherin had shaken me. Personally if there was a chance to place him in Slytherin, then I would do just that. All I needed to do was to find a rule that would enable me to have him removed and placed in the house that the hat intended for me to be in. That would make Granger and Weasley happy. And I would do anything to make my favorite student happy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: We all know that this isn't going to be good for Harry.


	7. Being Chosen

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Warning: Harry gets angry in this chapter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Being Chosen

Harry's POV

I wasn't looking forward to Halloween. Even though it was the night that my so-called parents had died, I still didn't like the holiday. I used to, when I didn't know the reason. Halloween was also the day that the two schools would arrive. I decided that I wouldn't stick around for that.

"You know that the Headmistress will get angry if you're not there," Draco said.

"So I can get paraded around like a puppet. I think not!," I told him. "I'm not going to stand around in the cold weather just to see a bunch of students that will most likely die at the end of the year. We all know that the tournament has killed people."

"True," Luna said and Neville nodded.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Draco asked.

"I think that Harry makes an excellent point," Neville said. "I mean, I heard that Fudge was upset that Harry wasn't at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Yeah, glad I didn't attend," I muttered.

"I wonder how hard the tasks will be." Luna wondered, changing the subject. "I mean, the Headmistress said that there will be an age line."

"And how many students are going to use an aging potion to try and get past that line?" I asked.

"I can only think about two," Draco answered. "And they have the last name of Weasley."

"Yeah, I can trust George and Fred to do something like that," Neville said. "Though we know that it won't work!"

True to what I had threatened I wasn't around when the schools arrived. I stayed in Gryffindor Tower having a conversation with Sirius and Remus, both who had flooded to keep my company.

"I bet Ronald Weasley is just starving," Sirius said and we laughed.

"I'm glad that you decided not to greet the students," Remus said. "We all know that the other lions have been on the war path."

"Don't remind me," I said. "They believe everything that the Weasley's and Granger are saying."

"I can't believe that they turned on you," Sirius said. "Even after months I can't believe that they have."

"It's not your fault," I said. "These morons think that their little is what they think it is. They are going to get me so angry that I will blast their world apart."

I wasn't there the next day. Mother wanted me to go and curse the Malfoy family for Lucius betraying his vows to his wife. Though Draco wouldn't be affected! The idea of adultery was enough to get me to go. I hated when people cheated on others. If you don't want to marry, then you shouldn't. The Malfoy family was having a brunch with all the 'important' people. I flew high, high enough to where they couldn't see me.

"This is what you get for making marriage into a joke," I hissed and I blasted the whole area with lightening.

No one survived.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hera's POV

"Good job, son," I said, closing the link. "Yes, that should teach them not to make light of the very bounds that they make."

"I was wondering when you would punish them," Athena said to me.

"The only reason that I didn't punish him for you is because there were no sexual relations," I told her. "Do tell your son that his father is dead."

She nodded and I headed for the throne room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"I heard what happened," Draco said when I had come back. "Mother told me."

"I'm sorry, but-."

"No, he broke his vow," Draco said. "I don't feel sorry for him. He didn't even care about me so why should I care about him?"

I nodded and then asked, "Is Weasley and Granger causing problems?"

"No," he answered. "Everyone is so busy thinking about who's going to enter the tournament. All the students from those schools put their name in."

"Anyone from Hogwarts?"

"A couple older students," Neville answered. "Fred and George tried, they have white beards."

I had to grin at that.

When Halloween came around we all had to file in to watch who was chosen to represent their schools. Cedric, Fleur, and Victor were all chosen to represent Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. If I didn't think that my luck could get any worst it did when my name was called. It was official, the school, and fate, hated me.

"I didn't put my name in," I told Severus.

"I know that you didn't," he told me, "You wouldn't be _that_ dumb."

I felt like kicking something and then, "WHEN I FIND THE PERSON THAT DID THAT I'M GOING TO TAKE A POLE AND SHOVE IT UP WHATEVER HOLE THAT THEY HAVE. BY TIME I'M DONE WITH THEM THEIR GOING TO LOOK LIKE ROADKILL. I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TARGETED AND USED. I'M NOT SOME PIG FOR SLAUGHTER."

Lightening came out as I ranted and by time I was done I saw that Severus was hiding under his desk.

"Sorry," I said.

That was the only time that he poked his head out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus's POV

"Well do you blame him for acting like that?" I heard Sirius ask Severus.

"Of course I don't," Severus said, "But he's going to have to learn to control that temper. Anyway, something doesn't smell right here and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Do you think someone sneaked in and put his name in?"

"Of course I do," he said, "Harry is not dumb enough to get involved in something that will kill him."

"Yeah, fate has done a good job in putting his life in danger."

"Don't remind me."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Draco's POV

"I feel bad for Harry," Neville stated, "I mean; everyone is treating him as though he did put his name in."

"And I bet he lost control and shot lightening everywhere," I remarked.

"Yeah, knowing his temper," Neville said, shuddering. "Sometimes he's like Ares and that's not good to see."

"I hope, personally, that we find out who did put his name in," I said, "Because that person will need protection from one made twice-blessed."


	8. Staying Away from the Tower

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about not posting in over a week. I was really busy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: Staying Away from the Tower

Harry's POV

With how Weasley and Granger were acting I decided that it would be better if I didn't appear in Gryffindor tower. The whole thing had turned into a nightmare and so I hid down in the Chamber of Secrets. I told Severus where I would be so that he would know. Out of all the Professors I trusted him. Strange, really! I made a bed appear and turned in for the night.

I couldn't stay away from the school forever and they were waiting on me when I appeared. Ronald Weasley and Granger were looking at me with something close to murder but I headed for the Slytherin table and sat down.

"Glad to see that you don't want to sit with the idiots," Draco said.

"Should have been in this house instead of thinking that Gryffindor was the best," I told him. "I told Professor Snape were I was. I doubt that I want him shadow traveling all over the place."

"Yeah, that would have been a bad thing," Draco said. "So are you going to Hogsmead?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Good, because you need dress robes!"

"Already have them," I told him. "Though, I have no clue why I need them!"

"The Yule Ball," he said, "And I don't feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Harry, do you know that a ball means a date?" he asked me. "And with you being a champion you have to find a date."

Could someone just kill me?

When I finished eating I headed to Charms, hoping that I would get a break from Weasley and Granger. Of course I had no hopes that would even happen.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"There you are," Minerva said as I headed for my classroom.

"What do you want, Minerva?" I asked her as she approached.

"I want you to watch Potter," she said. "Something happened during the summer and I want to know what it is."

"Why don't you bloody ask them?" I asked, glaring at her. "I'm not interested in anything that deals with Potter and his stupid teen drama."

"And I'm not interested in hearing about your hate towards him," she countered. "Find out and let me know."

I glared at her and then left. I knew that she wouldn't leave this alone until I told her something.

The week after Halloween I watched Harry talking to my snakes. I could tell that they believed that he hadn't put his name into the goblet and I was glad that they were sensible. He was also talking to the other demigods from Gryffindor, who had his back. The look that I was getting from Minerva was that she wanted answers and I wasn't giving them to her fast enough for her liking.

Of course everyone was talking about the first task. I couldn't believe they were dragons that the champions were going to face. Of course Hagrid was over the moon about them and I could only see that this would lead to trouble. And speaking of trouble? My stores had been broken into, which I wasn't happy about. What made it worst was the fact that it was ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion.

Something was going on here.

"What do you mean that some ingredients were stolen," Minerva said when I first reported this.

"It's for the Polyjuice Potion," I told her.

"Do you think that Potter is doing the stealing?" she asked and I glared at her.

"No, I don't," I said. "But someone has been in there and I'm determined to find out whom it is."

"Have you figured out what's wrong with Potter?"

"Minerva, I'm more concerned about the fact that someone is stealing from my stores. I don't care about what Potter is doing and why he's not talking to Granger and Weasley. If this has any connection with what happened-?"

"Okay, fine," she said. "But I'm going to have to do something about this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Potter is going to have to go to the cottage," she said. "Maybe that will clean him up."

"He's not on drugs," I said.

"He's not acting like he should," she said. "He needs to be punished."

"What Lily and James would say," I said and I left before she could say anything to me about what I had just said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"What the-?" I asked when Severus told me that I had to go to the cottage.

"The Headmistress believes that being away from your new friends will change you and make you act the way that you should," he said, though I had a feeling that she hadn't actually said that.

"Fine," I said. "But I'm not changing back to who I was. I'll be able to talk to Sirius about things without Granger and Weasley bothering me."

"I'm going to inform Lord Zeus and Lady Hera of what happened," he said. "And to be there when you face your first task!"

"Wish I knew what it was."

"Dragons," he answered.

"What the-," I said and then I started to storm off in Greek. "What the Hades are they thinking, not telling me?"

"I'm sure that Diggory and the others do know," he said. "Also I seem to have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"My potion supplies are missing," he said, "And I know that it wasn't you or your former friends."

"Who do you think it is?" I asked him, concerned.

"I'm going to have to ask Lord Apollo that question," he said. "Now I want you to get through this task or else Zeus will have my head."

"Don't worry, I will," I vowed.

A couple of days later, after I had settled in the cottage, the weighing of the wands took place. Which turned into an 'article about me.' Oh I'm so going to kill Rita Skeeter for this. All around me the Gryffindor's were repeating what the article said. I was really, really, going to kill her.


	9. Some Advice from Luna

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: Some Advice from Luna

Harry's POV

"I'm going to die," I told Severus.

"Harry, you're not going to die," he said. "Remember you faced Medusa and won."

"But that was different," I said. "I mean, I knew what I was up against. Whoever put my name in I'm going to kill them."

"Just focus on getting past the dragon and you'll be fine," he said. "I'm going to do something to make sure that what is going on doesn't happen."

I nodded and then left.

I don't know if it was my imagination but I had a feeling that a ton of people wanted me to die during the first task. I summoned Lady Hecate to seek her help.

"I know that the rules are clear that a teacher can't help me but nothing is said about a goddess," I told her.

"That I will agree with," she said. "What help do you need?"

"How do you get past a dragon and can you teach me?" I asked.

"With pleasure," she said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

I IM'd Sirius and Remus at camp, since they both had decided to go back, to tell them what was going on. Even though I still didn't like Black he was Harry's godfather and they were both in Harry's corner. I had gotten a message from Chiron, telling me that Sirius was worried about Harry being a champion. And with what was going on I had to double sure that no one, including Moody, knew that I was talking to a convicted murderer.

"So someone has stolen ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion," Remus said, worry in his voice.

"Yes and that leads me to believe that someone is pretending to be someone else," I told him. "This smells too much like a child of Hermes work. I do know that it's not Kingsley, as he's a mortal."

"Severus, I think you should ask Hermes to help," Sirius told me.

"Great," I muttered.

"Sounds like a good idea," Remus said, "So who do you think it is?"

"I'm going to find out," I vowed and I cut the connection.

I had to use all of my abilities for this one. I put another charm on the door, this time with Hermes help. Even though Hermes liked to steal things, for fun, he didn't like the idea that someone was stealing things to get near Harry. I could tell that he loved his half-brother to pieces.

"When I find out who it is I'm going to send them to-."

"Hermes, calm down," I said, "Don't worry, we'll find out who it is."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

I sat down on the bench after my magical training with Hecate. I now had a feeling that I could get past the dragon but the idea of facing such a large creature still scared me. Add to the fact that the only support that I was getting was from my fellow demigods, while the rest of the school believed whatever lie that Weasley and Granger was spreading, and I wasn't taking it well.

"Hello, Harry," said a voice and I looked up to see a girl that Severus told me about at camp.

"Sorry," I said, getting up.

"Don't get up;" she told me, "You're not bothering me or anything."

She sat down and I sat back down.

"You seem to have things on your mind," she told me.

You have no idea. "Yeah, I do."

"I think it's stupid that the school thinks that you put your name in," she said to me.

I looked at her and she grinned, and then said, "Of course if I had done it no one would believe me. So how are you going to deal with the first task?"

"My own way," I answered.

"Well I look forward to seeing it," she told me, "Harry, my advice to you is this. Don't allow what others think, or say, get to you. In the end they will all be proven wrong and you will be the one that can hold your head up high. It's clear that Weasley and Granger were never your friends. You have real friends and they can be a source of incredible strength. Stick with them, they're your allies."

And then she got up and left me alone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

The alarm went off, which woke me up. Getting up I raised to my stores to find the door opened and Alister Moody knocked out. I summoned Minerva and Kingsley, who arrived ten minutes later.

"What the-?"

"You attacked Alister," Kingsley said.

"I don't believe this is Alister," I said, "And don't ask me why. Personally the man has never seen the need to come to Hogwarts. He wasn't invited."

"I didn't get notice that he was coming," Minerva said.

"I think that we need to find out who he is."

Close to an hour later we all found out that I was right that this wasn't Alister, but Barty Crouch Jr. Minerva gave me a look that told me that she thought it was strange that I knew. Of course there's no way that I'm going to tell her that I'm a demigod. Kingsley took him back to Azkaban, which I really hoped that he stayed.


	10. The First Task

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: The First Task

Harry's POV

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" I chanted as I headed down to the tent for the first task.

"You're not going to die," Severus assured me.

"Yeah, you say it," I said, "You're not the one facing a dragon."

"I'll be in the stands with your parents," he said and he left me alone.

I took a deep breath and entered the tent.

The other three champions were already there and they looked as though they knew what they were going to do. Even though Hecate had given me training I was still worried that it hadn't been enough. It took everything in me to pay attention to what Crouch was talking about. I watched as, one by one, the champions took a model of their dragon. I got the Horntail!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"How is Alister doing?" I asked Minerva when I joined her in the stands.

The Aurors searched for him and found him locked in a trunk in his house.

"Better," she answered, "But he's worried that Potter is going to be put in danger as the tournament goes on."

"Yeah, like he's really worried about Potter," I said.

My voice was drowned out by the first task beginning.

If I ever see another dragon it will be too soon. One by one I watched as the champions faced their dragon. Of course the Ravenclaw's were supporting Fleur and the Slytherin's were supporting Krum. The Hufflepuffs were supporting their own champion and no one was supporting Harry. I saw Hera and Zeus shoot daggers at them and then Athena and Hermes sat down next to me.

"Is Harry next?" Athena asked.

"He's the last one," I told her.

Harry appeared and Hera acted like a dignified goddess and clapped. Hermes went nuts when Harry appeared. I had to pretend not to care while Minerva cheered him on. We all watched as he used some of Hecate's magic, making Minerva frown. Thankfully he didn't blast the mother dragon to the Underworld and got his egg the fastest. Of course the Karkaroff had to act like a total idiot when it was time for points to be awarded.

"He's only doing it to make Krum look good," Lovegood seethed, snorting and glaring at the Death Eater turned Headmaster.

"At least it's over until after the ball," I reasoned.

"I don't like how he did it," Minerva said, "That's dark magic!"

"Minerva, at least the boy isn't dead," I said, "Isn't that what you want?"

She glared at me.

When the task was over I saw that Rita Skeeter was hanging around. I crossed my arms but then Lovegood appeared and said, "What the heck do you want?"

So much for her being airy and cute!

"None of your business," she said.

"You wrote that horrible article about Harry," she said, "Saying that he's crying for his dead parents. And last time I checked it's not about him."

"Professor Snape," she said, ignoring Lovegood, "So what did you think about the task?"

"Oh I liked it. Too bad the dragon didn't eat you," I snarled and I pushed past her to get to the tent.

"Well, I never," she huffed but I ignored her.

Harry came out, glared at Skeeter, and then joined Lovegood and the other gods.

"Do you have a statement?" she asked him.

"Dear gods," I muttered.

"Yeah, I do," he said, "Goodbye!"

And we headed back to the castle.

If I thought that the Gryffindor's would treat Harry better, now that they knew that only a total nut would take part in a tournament with dragons, I was wrong. Now they really believed that he had put his name in. So he spent time in the Slytherin common room and talked to Krum. That really made Weasley mad.

"I swear that brother of ours acts like a total idiot," Fred Weasley said.

"Yeah, and he's going to continue to act like a total idiot," I remarked.

"So, are you going to the ball?" he asked me.

I looked at him and said, "Yes, I'm a teacher."

"Got a date?"

I glared at him and said, "Yes, I do. Not that this is any of your business."

"Oh dear cousin, it's most certainly our business."

"Oh, please kill me," I groaned and he laughed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"So are you going ask someone out?" Ginny asked me three days after the first task was over.

"I don't know why I have to go to some dumb ball," I told her.

"It's tradition," she said.

"And so is taking a groundhog out of the ground on the second of February," I remarked, "Not that it's a good idea."

"Well I think that Luna should be asked. I heard that the Ravens bully her."

"I don't know."

"And she gave good advice," she added.

"Okay, I'll ask Luna to the ball," I told her. "Who are you going with?"

"Neville," she answered.

"Good luck with that," I told her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks."


	11. A Letter from a Strange girl name Lou

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Warning: From now on there will be Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley bashing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: A Letter from a Strange girl name Lou

Harry's POV

"So are you going to the States when term ends?" Draco asked me.

"I can't, remember, the dumb ball," I told him.

"Yeah, I seem to forget that," he said and I rolled my eyes.

The month of November was taking its dear old sweet time coming to an end. I was still hated by almost everyone in the school, except for the demigods and Severus, and I couldn't wait for this dumb thing to be over. I also remembered something that Severus told me that night when things had quieted down.

"Crouch Jr. confessed that he had been ordered to put your name in so that he could get his hands on you," he told me. "Now that he's gone we have better control over the Tournament."

"Did he get kissed?"

"After he confessed," Severus said, "I'm sure that Tom knows that he's been taken care of and will try something new."

"Great," I muttered, thinking of whatever insane plans that he might have.

"I doubt that he'll be able to do it," Severus told me. "He's use to dealing with mortals and those that have magic. He doesn't have any experience dealing with a person that can shoot lighting at him."

I laughed at that one, thinking of the look on his face as lighting came at him.

"Stay on your toes," Severus had warned.

I took that warning seriously.

On the last day of the month I got a letter from a girl name Lou Ellen. I didn't know who she was and I didn't trust it. Not after what happened before. I checked for any curses that might be on the letter and, not seeing any, I opened it.

Dear Harry,

I know that we haven't met but I'm Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate! I've heard that there are problems and mother has allowed me to gift you with something that will help. I will give it to you during the Winter Solstice meeting. Good luck and be well.

Lou Ellen

"If Hecate is giving you something then I would accept it," Draco said when I told him and the other demigods what was in the letter.

"Yeah, you don't want her mad," Neville said.

"I know!" I stated, shuttering at the idea that I could get someone else mad at me.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Minerva's POV

"Kingsley, what have you discovered?" I asked him as he sat down.

"Well he's not trying to patch things up with Granger and Weasley," he said, "Though I know that you want him to."

"When he's settled into Helga's room I want the charm activated," I said, "I want to know what he's doing at all times."

"Why not send him to the cottage," Kingsley suggested, "As you threatened to do."

"Because I won't be able to keep an eye on him," I told him. "Dumbledore was very clear that Potter is supposed to defeat You-Know-Who and he will fulfill his fate."

Kingsley nodded and then I told him that he could go.

The next morning I summoned Potter into the office. When he arrived he gave me a look that told me that he would rather be somewhere else. I pointed to the seat and he took it.

"Have you been told about the Yule Ball," I asked him.

"Yes and I already have a date," he told me.

"Great! Someone from Gryffindor," I said.

"No, I'm taking Luna Lovegood," he told me.

"WHAT!" I yelled and he gave me a look that told me that he wasn't impressed. "No, you can't take Lovegood."

"And why not?" he asked calmly.

"Because she's not in Gryffindor and people hate her," I told him.

"So what?" he asked, "She helped me out."

"I forbid for you to take her," I said, "Find someone from your own house."

"I don't think so," he said.

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"As a Triwizard Champion I have the right to take whomever I want," Harry said, "Got a problem with that, talk to the Ministry."

And he was gone.

"Why that little-."

Nothing replied in return.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"McGonagall is just like Dumbledore," I said to Hermes, "She acts like I'm some kind of pig for slaughter."

"What do you expect?" he asked, "She thinks that you're a Potter."

"I can't wait for this to be over," I said to him, "Then I can move on."

"What are you going to do when the Tournament is over?" Hermes asked me.

"I'm going to leave and not come back," I answered. "When I meet Tom Riddle I will take him out once and for all."

"You know that he's got Horcrux's," Hermes said to me.

"Don't worry; I'll be taking care of those."

"Just like Zeus would do," Hermes commented, "Though, in this case, I totally agree with that trait."

"Thanks," I said.

I was sent on another 'cheating' mission for my mum. A man was being abusive and cheating on his wife. I blasted both of them in the bed, ending the wife's abuse and her husband's wondering eyes. Why men think they can defy mother is beyond my understanding. When I got back I found a notice waiting on me. Helga's quarters were ready for me to move in.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Harry is going to know that something is wrong when he walks in. Trust me, Minerva will not be able to hid the spell from him. Add the fact that Severus will be helping out as well.


	12. Winter Solstice Meeting

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley, Minerva, Kingsley, and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12: Winter Solstice Meeting

Harry's POV

The next day all my things were sent to Helga's quarters, which had been cleaned so that I would have a soft bed and privacy. Of course, knowing how much McGonagall wanted to know what I was doing, I asked Severus to check the room out. We didn't talk as he cast his charms around the room. He turned and I heard his voice inside my head, which I will tell you, is beyond strange.

"There are listening spells in here," he said.

"Great," I muttered in my mind.

"If I get rid of them she'll know that something is wrong," he said, "Just don't mention anything about Camp Half-blood or the gods."

"Don't worry, I'm not that stupid."

I asked Luna if she wanted to go to the ball with me, which she agreed. Of course anything could happen and the gods might decide that I should go on a quest or spend time on Olympus. The half term ended and we all headed back to the States. A couple of days before McGonagall wanted to know why I hadn't signed up to stay.

"You know that you have to attend the ball," she said.

"I know that," I said, "And I'll be back in-time."

"If you're not back I will send Kingsley," she threatened.

Like he would be able to find me!

Sirius and Remus were there to greet us when we returned. I was glad to see him again; the short time hadn't been fair, or right. Remus talked about the quest that he had completed and that Sirius almost got caught.

"Sirius," I said.

"It's not my fault," he said and I shook my head.

"We'll be leaving tonight," Remus told me. "Lord Hades has something that he wants to say to you during the meeting."

I had a bad feeling about this.

That night we all were loaded into a bus and went to the Empire State building. I never had been there during the winter and I wondered if it would be cold or warm. When I stepped out it felt as though summer had come early.

"Surprised," Remus commented, grinning.

"Yeah, I am," I confessed.

We made our way to the throne room of the gods and at once mother ran over and gave me a hug. I returned it, feeling her warmth. She smiled at me and then asked, "How are things since the first task?"

"Okay, except that everyone hates me even more."

"My house is making him feel welcome," Severus told her.

"That's good," she said.

"Everyone, gather," my father called out and the demigods, and gods, took their places. "First order of business!"

"I would like to thank your son for aiding in getting my helm back," Lord Hades told my father. "I didn't get a chance to thank him."

"You're welcome," I said.

"I understand that you've heard about the Horcrux," Lord Hades told me.

"You mentioned that I have one in my scar."

"Had," he corrected, "When you came down I removed it without you knowing. However Tom Riddle is attempting to come back."

"That's what I told Harry," Severus said to him.

"Your son has wisdom, Lady Hecate," Hades told her.

"I know," she said, smiling.

"What about the rest of them?" my dad asked.

"They can be destroyed," Athena said, "But it will require cunning and determination."

"Father, I would like to hunt for them," I said to my father.

The gods looked at me and Hecate said, "I think that's a good idea."

"It's dangerous, son," my father warned me.

"I understand that, but I won't have that man come back to full form," I told him. "Balance is important and must be maintained."

"I'm going to agree," Hecate said.

"Raise your hands if you wish for my son to hunt these things down," my father said and everyone raised their hands. "Then it's been decided."

And they moved on.

When the meeting ended I was asked to stay behind so that Hecate could talk to me. Even though I was a lot closer to being immortal than the other demigods I was still nervous about being around someone as powerful as Hecate.

"I'll wait for you in the lobby," Severus told me.

"Thanks," I said and he left.

"Harry, I understand that you feel the need to go and get them. I sensed that you would have made this decision and that's why I had Lou Ellen help me out," she told me. "Lou!"

A girl appeared, holding something. She handed it to her mother who said, "This will help you locate each one of them. Not only that but it will give you the tools to get them without them causing you any harm. Put them in this bag and it will not only destroy them but send the fragment to the Underworld."

I took them and said, "Thanks."

"You're a good soul, Harry, and I wish you luck."

"Thanks," I said and I pocketed them and left.

"So when are you leaving?" Severus asked.

"Tomorrow," I answered once we were back at camp. "I want you to come with me along with Sirius."

"Great, I'm going to spend time with-."

"Sirius, don't start," I cut in.

He grumbled but I knew that he wouldn't argue. I was a twice blessed son of Zeus and Hera and not a simple demigod.

"I would be honored."

"What about the ball?" Remus asked.

"I don't think that I'll be able to make it," I said, "Could you tell Luna that I'll make it up to her."

"Minerva is going to be ticked off," Remus told me.

"She'll live," I said.


	13. Advice From Athena

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13: Advice from Athena

Harry's POV

Severus left two days after the meeting, telling everyone that he had to be at Hogwarts for the ball. He told me that he would make sure that Luna knew that he couldn't make it. I felt bad that I wouldn't be able to dance with her at the ball but destroying these Horcrux, making sure that Tom never came back, was more important. Anyway, I'm not going to dance at some ball while being around people that hated me.

"She'll understand," Draco said, "She's my sister, after all."

"She's a daughter of Athena."

"Yeah, I'll let her know that Severus is coming to tell her something and explain the actual reason," Draco told me.

"Thanks," I said.

"So are you worried about going after them?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I mean these are Tom's Horcrux that we're talking about. It's not going to be an easy task."

"Just make sure that your back before the second task."

"Yeah, if I can figure out what all the screaming is about," I said, groaning.

Those that were going to the Yule Ball left to return to Hogwarts and I was left alone. I would need Sirius help for the locket, as it was located in his house. I knew that Sirius hated his house, got that without him telling me, and he wasn't going to be happy about going back. However getting rid of any chance that Tom could return to full power was more important than any memories that he might have for a place.

The next morning I packed my bags and had just walked out when I saw Athena standing there. I approached her and she said, with a smile, "Luna has told me that she understands that you can't come back for the ball."

"I'm glad that she does," I told her, feeling ashamed.

"Harry, I want to give you some advice," she said.

"And what's that?" I asked her.

"I understand that you're having problems with that egg," she said, "Try putting it underwater and when you listen to it, under the water, it will tell you the clue."

"Thanks," I said, feeling relieved that I now knew what to do.

It was doing it, once I received the message, which was going to be hard.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"WHERE THE HELL IS POTTER AT?" Minerva screamed when I came back.

"Oh so Potter has decided not to come back."

"He's breaking with tradition," she said. "I want him on the floor by tonight."

I had a feeling that she was really going to lose it when he didn't show up.

I left Minerva to her fuming and went to find Miss Lovegood. I found her looking around for something, her feet lacking shoes. Something told me that the fellow Ravens were involved in this. She looked up from what she was doing when I approached.

"Miss Lovegood, where are your shoes at?" I asked her, "And don't give me excuses as to why you don't have them."

"Chang and her friends took them," she said.

"Accio, Luna Lovegood's shoes," I said and they came at me a couple of minutes later.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm here to tell you that Mr. Potter will not be able to-."

"Take me to the ball. Athena told me as much."

I stared at her and she grinned, walking away with the shoes. Sometimes I really wonder about Athena's children.

A couple of days later I got an IM from Black. I wasn't in a good mood due to Minerva and I really didn't want to see Black. However the side that I got from my mother said, "Don't do anything stupid. Their on a quest, remember."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"We have come back to England and we're heading for my house," he told me.

"Good!" I stated.

"Is Minerva causing problems?" Sirius asked me.

"Oh how did you figure that out?" I snapped, "Yes, she's causing problems."

"Hang in there," I heard Potter say.

"Thanks for the advice," I muttered and I cut the connection.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm ending this chapter at this point. Thanks for the comments and the support.


	14. Getting the Horcrux's

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 14: Getting the Horcrux's

Harry's POV

"He's in a bad mood," I told Sirius when the connection was cut.

"I think that Minerva is giving him more of a hard time than Dumbledore did," he said, "Still, he didn't need to snap at me."

I sighed and said, "Okay, we need to get into the house."

"Simple," he said, "I'm the only Black the owns the house since my stupid mother died."

"Then let's get it," I said, "And then we can move onto the cup."

True to what Sirius said getting into the house was easy. Remus brought up the rear and I could see that a once nice home now looked like it was ready to be torn down. We kept our weapons out, just in-case something happened. And then to our complete shock, I jumped three feet in the air, a house elf appeared.

"What is Master doing here?" it asked.

"I'm here to get a locket and destroy it," he told the elf.

"No, I'm to destroy it," he said, "Master Regulus told me to."

"But we need to do it."

"No, Master will not have it."

"Wish I was a son of Hades right now," I muttered.

"Harry-."

I nodded and blasted the elf with lightning. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Come on, let's get this thing," Remus said and we went looking for it.

Thankfully the elf was too stupid to really hide it. The locket was on the mantle and I placed it inside the bag. I could hear it screaming as it went down to the underworld. Remus made the elf vanish and then we headed off to get the cup, which was in Gringotts. One of the strangest things about what Hecate had given us to use was that it seems to make us able to enter the bank without any problems.

Even Remus was a bit unnerved by that.

"I think that she suspected that we might have problems," Sirius reasoned.

"I agree but I want to get this done before something happens that will make this even harder."

All three of us nodded and then we walked through the doors and down to the cart.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Peter's POV

"Wormtail, get your butt in here," Voldemort called me out and I hurried to his room.

"Yes, Master," I said, bowing.

"My Horcrux has been destroyed," he said, "Check on the Gaunt House and make sure that nothing has been taken but don't enter the house. Your burned flesh will be no use to me when I finally get Potter."

"But Crouch has been found."

"Then bring Lucius in here," he ordered, "I have a job for him."

"Yes, Master," I said and I vanished.

Thankfully nothing had been taken. My wand showed me that no one had been near the shack and then I went to Malfoy manor. A huge crater stood there and I knew that the Dark Lord would be angry. Taking a deep breath I returned with the news that Lucius Malfoy was dead.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"It says that there's a duplication spell in this vault," I told them.

"Great," Sirius muttered.

The gift that Hecate had given us allowed the vault to be opened. However we had to watch ourselves. We looked around with our eyes until I noticed the cup. I lifted up into the air and slowly made my way to it, focusing on not touching anything. I made a grab for it and placed inside the bag, the screaming coming back. We had two down and at least two more to go.

"The next one is at Gaunt house," I told them, "And we're going to have to be careful. Sirius, I think that we need to change our appearances. According to this Tom Riddle is in the area."

"That can be done," he said, "But I won't be able to go as a dog. Wormtail is most likely with him."

I nodded and we left the bank.

Using a charm that was included with what Hecate gave us we changed our form. Remus became a black haired man that didn't look as though he changed into a werewolf, Sirius became an old man, and I became a boy with blond hair and freckles. The charm would last for four hours, which would be enough time to get the thing, and send it where it needed to be.

When we arrived I kept on reminding Sirius to not look as though he was looking for something. All around us people were buying things but my senses didn't tell me if Wormtail was near. I also knew that Tom most likely knew that we were after his Horcrux and had gone to get it checked out. The Gaunt house, when we arrived, was a rundown nightmare. I had them stay behind so that I could get the thing, knowing that Tom most likely did something to make sure that it wasn't destroyed.

I made my sword appear and brought it down. The whole floor exploded and the box lifted into the air and came over. Dropping into the bag I heard the scream again and knew that there was only one left. The diadem!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voldemort's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT-," I stopped as pain shot through me, making me scream.

No, not another Horcrux! How many were left?

"Master," Wormtail cried out.

"Leave me alone," I snarled, "I know that someone is destroying them but they will never find the one locked away in the castle."

"Want me to go back?" he asked.

"No, the school will protect it," I said, "I want Potter in my clutches by the end of the year. I will return and, when I do, I will create more. The Wizarding world will burn!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"Let's get out of here," I said, coming back.

"Sounds like a good idea," Remus said and we vanished.

When we appeared we spent most of the day getting my room cleaned up. There was still the Diadem at the school but that could wait. We had more problems than a tiara.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Things are going well, though destroying the last Horcrux won't happen for a couple more chapters.


	15. The Grey Sisters

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 15: The Grey Sisters

Harry's POV

I knew that McGonagall was going to give me so much detention that I would die in the classroom, which is why I didn't go back to the school when the ball was said and done. I was more focused on whatever the egg was going to tell me about the next task. And we still had the Diadem to take care of.

"Do you think that Peter is going to try something," I asked Sirius.

"If he's smart, which I know he's not, he will listen to his master and not do anything," Sirius said, "Though wanting to please him will most likely make him do something stupid."

"We can only hope," I said to him.

"I wonder how mad Minerva is going to be when Harry goes back." Remus asked, wondering.

"I think very mad," Sirius said, "I mean, he brushed off the Yule ball and that's the most important event in the whole thing."

"I don't care for dancing," I stated.

"Well make it up to Luna," Remus suggested.

"I will," I promised.

We spent time in Sirius house getting rid of things that we didn't trust. It was hard work but being with the Dursley's had helped me get used to doing this kind of work. Sirius and Remus would be heading back once Tom was finally down in the Underworld where he belonged.

"Term is coming up," Remus told me, a reminder that getting rid of the Diadem was needed.

"Don't worry; I'll be back before term."

That night I was woken up by the worst thing that you can be woken up to, the Grey sisters. They all had no eyes and no teeth. Except for one, which they passed around!

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Well," said the middle.

"Is-."

"That how you treat us," they all asked at the same time.

"Well you woke me up," I pointed out.

"Hades is wondering when your-."

"Going to get the Diadem out-," said the first.

"Of the way," they all said at the same time.

"I'm heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow," I told them.

"You could have done this quest faster," they all said.

"And have Tom know that I'm getting rid of them," I said, "I don't think so. I wasn't born stupid."

"Look, honey," said the third.

"We don't make the rules."

"I know that," I said, "I'll get rid of it tomorrow."

And I went back to sleep, hoping that they would be gone in the morning.

Thankfully they were but Sirius moaned about them hovering over his bed. Remus laughed at the look that his face was giving.

"It's like a bad horror movie," Sirius told me. "Those three women, with no eyes, is not something you want to wake up to."

"I'm surprised that anything woke you up at all."

He glared at Remus.

"I told them that I would be heading back to Hogwarts," I told them, "Sirius, are you sure that you want to come with us?"

"Have to," he said, "But since no one knows that I turn into a dog then I'm fine."

I nodded and started on my breakfast once I had given an offering to my parents.

Sirius changed into his dog form and I sent a quick message to Severus, telling him that we were heading back to the school. He had me repeat a charm and when I did we both vanished. When we appeared we were inside Severus office.

"I need to change you both into books," he said at once and I felt my body shift, along with Sirius, and then he placed us on his desk.

A couple of moments later Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Someone went through the wards," she told him.

"And who could do that?" he asked her.

I couldn't tell what she was doing but I could actually 'feel' her wand scanning the room. Finally, "If Potter thinks that he can hide from me, he's mistaken."

And she closed the door.

"What the heck happened?" Sirius asked once we were back to normal.

"Minerva is angry that Harry didn't show up for the ball," he said, "She thinks that he's doing something to keep from fulfilling her expectations."

"Great," Sirius muttered. "Thank the gods that Minerva doesn't know that I can change into a dog."

"We need to get rid of the Diadem," I told them. "Remus returned to camp as it's close to the Full Moon. The thing is inside the school."

"He must have hid it when he came to ask for that job."

"The Defense position," I said and he nodded and I pulled out the amulet. It floated at once and we followed it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione's POV

"Potter is always making the Wizarding world look bad," Ron said, "I mean; he didn't even come to the ball."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to make him pay," I told him, "After all, he's making life for Professor McGonagall hard. I mean, he moved out of the boy's dorm and got Hufflepuffs quarters."

"Don't remind me," he snarled. "I'm going to have to have a talk with mum. She knows what to do."

I smiled, knowing that Mrs. Weasley would have an idea on what to do next.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The next chapter will be the end of Ravenclaw's Diadem and the end of Voldemort.


	16. The Death of Voldemort

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 16: The Death of Voldemort

Harry's POV

Thankfully Severus used his power over the mist to ensure that we didn't encounter anyone that we didn't want around. Once this was done I would work out the clue in the egg, using Athena's help. The amulet glowed red and I saw what had to be the dumbest statue ever.

"Please tell me that's not art," I said, giving it a look that said that I thought the carver had been nuts, or high, that day.

"It's an insult to art," Severus said, "But the amulet indicates this is where Tom hid it."

"It's the Room of Requirement," said Hecate and we both turned to see Severus mother standing there.

"So how do we get inside?" I asked her.

"You must walk three times in-front of the statue, while thinking what you want the room to provide," she explained.

"Why wizards make things complicated," I groaned and I walked three times, thinking about the diadem.

A door appeared and I opened it.

The room was completely empty except for a box in the middle. Taking a deep breath I made my sword appear, sparks coming off of it. The tiara looked innocent but Severus said that he sensed the darkness coming from it. Bringing it down it shot lighting from the tip and the thing exploded. Suddenly everything started to shake.

"Get us out of here," I said and Severus shadow traveled us out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Peter's POV

I heard a screaming coming from master's room and I ran to it. Opening it I saw dust starting to form and the semi-human wizard started to crumble. He kept on screaming until there was nothing left and then silence descended on the room. There was nothing left of the Dark Lord but empty promises of glory.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Minerva's POV

The wards screamed, which included the screaming of students. I bolted out of the office and saw that cracks for forming in the floor.

"GET EVERYONE OFF THIS FLOOR," I screamed at Flitwick.

"Yes, Headmistress," he said and he started to charm them to the grounds.

I ran for my own exit and joined the others.

"What the hell caused that?" Sprout asked me.

"I have no idea," I answered, though I was determined to find out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter. It was my intention to make this a short chapter as Voldemort, Tom Riddle's, death wasn't going to be anything amazing.


	17. Not Making it Back for the Ball

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 17: Not Making it Back for the Ball

Harry's POV

It took me three days to recover from what happened and that's was when I ran into the Headmistress. She didn't look happy that I was back. Of course I had missed her precious ball and that must be illegal somewhere in her mind.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter," she ordered and I had no choice but to follow her.

We ended up in her office and I sat down in one of three seats that were in-front of her desk. Dumbledore's office had changed, though not for the better. The look that she was giving me told me that I was in a ton of trouble.

"Do you know how much of a fool that you made Hogwarts look?" she asked me. "There are four champions, Potter, four. Not three!"

"There would have been three if someone hadn't put my name in the goblet," I told her.

"And that doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me," I countered. "I don't dance, I don't go to balls, and I don't give a damn if anyone knows that. My choice, Headmistress, not the Ministry!"

"You will not talk about the Ministry in that tone."

"I'll talk about the Ministry however I want," I said, "And I dare you to punish me. Imagine what it would look if everyone found out that you punished me for speaking my mind. When this curse is over I don't want to ever be included in anything that put control out of my hands."

And I was gone before she could magically lock the door.

I was in a bad mood for the rest of the month. Of course Weasley and Granger used it to tell everyone that I didn't care for wizarding tradition. Of course I didn't, but I wasn't about to tell them that. The whole school, minus Cedric, hated the fact that I had ditched the ball. So I stayed in Helga's rooms, doing my homework and not getting involved in anything. A couple of days later I was heading to Charms when I ran into Diggory.

"Potter," he said.

"Yes, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Have you figured out your egg?" he asked me and I nodded. "Good! Look, I know that McGonagall is treating you like dirt and I don't think that it's right."

"Thanks," I said.

"And don't allow Granger and Weasley to get to you," he added and then he was gone.

"That has got to be the strangest conversation that I've ever had," I remarked and headed for Charms.

"So what did Diggory want?" Draco asked that afternoon.

"He wanted to know if I had solved the egg," I told him.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I had," I answered, making a mist that I had conjured roar, which made Draco jump.

I grinned.

"I swear you act like Hera every day," he remarked.

I snickered at that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"Have you figured out what's going on with Potter?" she asked me.

I looked at her and said, "What I want to know is what happened to the Defense corridor?"

"I don't know," she said, "I mean, everything fell down. Thankfully the governors are getting it repaired."

"Good," I said.

"So?"

"So, what?" I asked.

"Severus Tobias Snape you remember the question," she said.

I closed my book and said, "Look, I don't know what's wrong with Potter. Heck, I don't personally care. If Potter wants to not talk to his friends then that's his right. I'm not about to drill him on something that doesn't affect me or this school."

"Fine, I'll get Kingsley to find out," she said and she stormed out.

I shook my head and went back to my book. Sometimes, mortals make me want to just scream.


	18. Headmistress Meeting

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 18: Headmistress Meeting

Minerva's POV

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Pomona asked me.

The other members of the staff arrived, including Severus. We all sat down and I looked at her and then the others.

"Potter has been acting odd since the end of last term," I told them. "I don't know what happened but he's not following how things should be done."

"I have no problem with what he's doing."

"Well I do," I said. "Potter is showing how much he hates how we do things."

"I doubt that," Flitwick said.

"And Severus isn't helping out," I added.

"Why are you bringing me into this?" he asked, "Just because I don't want to waste my time doesn't mean that I'm not helping out. I'm helping out by not going insane. If I hear another girl speaking in French it will be too soon."

Some of the staff snickered.

"Headmistress, I think that I can do something," Kingsley said.

"Oh please, don't do anything," someone begged.

"And did I give you permission to speak?" I asked him.

The Transfiguration teacher glared at me but said nothing.

"Kingsley, you will be watching Potter's every move," I told him. "He's not acting like himself and I want to find out what's going on."

"Do you think we have a problem during the next task?" Kingsley asked.

"I hope not," she said, "But if it comes down to it, we will rein Potter in."

And I dismissed them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus's POV

"I can't wait for this tournament to be over," I told Hermes. "If Kingsley finds out about demigods it's not going to be pretty."

"Don't worry, he won't," Hermes told me. "Lady Hecate has made sure that won't happen."

I wish that I could believe that.

I warned Harry about what was said during the Staff meeting and I could tell that he wasn't happy. I then told him that he was going to have to watch himself from now on.

"I'm going to see if we can transfer you to a different school," I told him.

"What school do you have in mind?"

"The only one in the States," I answered and I started to give him information about the school that I had heard about from Lady Hecate.

"Sounds interesting," he said.

"Oh, it is," I said.


	19. Granger's Taunting

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 19: Granger's Taunting

Harry's POV

The whole thing with the Yule ball was quickly forgotten as everyone was getting ready to think about the second task. I really was starting to hate this event more and more. All I wanted to do was go back to Camp Half-Blood and forget this had even happened. Of course with no Voldemort around anymore I could be guarantee that I would lead some kind of normal life. I also kept Severus warning fully in my head.

Kingsley was watching me very closely.

"Hay, Potter," Cedric called out and I turned to see him standing there.

"Yes," I said.

"Have you figured out your egg?" he asked me.

"Why are you asking him?" Granger asked and I felt my anger rising as I turned to see her standing there. "It's clear that he's too stupid to figure it out."

"And why don't you leave him alone," Cedric said, "You've been treating him as though he's done something wrong nearly all year."

"He gets people hurt," Granger snarled, "Of course what can you expect from someone that got his parents killed."

Blood boiled. Even though James and Lily Potter weren't my parents I hated how Granger was using them in some sick point that she shouldn't have tried to make. Cedric grabbed my arm and said, "She's not worth it." He looked at Granger "You know something, Granger, for a smart girl you're a real bitch!"

She glared at him and said, "Well at least I didn't put my name into the-."

"Don't you dare bring that up," I hissed, "I never asked to take part in this damn-."

"Is there a problem?" I heard Severus asked and Granger walked past him and disappeared. "Well?"

"Yes, there is," I said, "Granger started on me again. "I almost-."

I didn't have to say the rest, he got it.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he said and I knew that he had to pretend to still hate me so that McGonagall and Kingsley wouldn't suspect anything. "Move alone, both of you."

"Sometimes I really wonder about that man," Cedric said as we left him behind. "So, did you figure out the egg?"

"Yes, I did," I answered and I headed for my quarters.

Since I had to go underwater I decided that I should have a talk with Poseidon. I knew that Poseidon wouldn't attack me because I'm a son of Zeus and Hera but I didn't want to take that chance. The wording inside the egg told me enough to know that hostages would be involved. Why it had to be live people I will never understand.

"Harry," Neville called out the next day as I was eating lunch by myself, outside.

"Hay, Neville," I said, eating my stew that kept heating up due to the sparks that were coming out of my fingers. "What's wrong?"

"Granger and Ronald Weasley," Neville said, "They both started on me again."

"I think that something needs to be done about them," I told him.

This got his interest and he asked, "What?"

"How about ruining Granger's plants," I suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," he said and I chuckled at the look of horror that would soon be on Granger's face.

Our next Herbology lesson took place on Thursday morning. It was a double period and I sat with Neville. Weasley and Granger both gave us looks that I really didn't like. Professor Sprout came around to show us a Firebomb shrub that she had gotten from Thebes.

"Even though it's from Egypt I can still get it to do what I want," Neville whispered.

"Oh this is going to be fun," I said and I watched as he worked his magic on the plant.

Burning down the greenhouse was going to get us in so much trouble if McGonagall knew about demigods. Since, she didn't. She blamed the shrubs. Granger was taken to the wing to recover and Weasley was a nervous wreck. We waited until they were gone and burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, it was priceless," I said and then I sensed it, "I need to get going."

"But, you'll-."

"Someone is cheating on his wife," I told him and I vanished.

The person in question was just a mortal that decided that he was going to have a 'good time' with one of the women that didn't have respect for her body. I made my sword appear and shot a bolt of lightning right through his car, killing them both. I saw Hermes gather their souls and send them to DOA records. When he came back he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said.

"I heard that Granger is giving you problems," he said.

"Your there," I pointed out.

He laughed and said, "Yes, I am there. But I still don't like the idea that you're not telling me about this."

"I can handle Granger," I told him.

Hermes sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes, brother, we do need help."

"Yeah, I know," I said and I vanished, leaving the smell of ozone behind.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Minerva's POV

"Something else to replace," I said as Fudge and someone from the board counted how much damage had been done. "This is the last time that I allow her to bring plants that spit out fire."

"I'm sure that she didn't mean to cause damage."

I snorted at that.

"It's going to cost a thousand galleons to replace," the man told me.

"We can replace it once term ends," I told him.

"Very well," he said and both of them left me alone.

When I got back inside the castle I told Pomona how much it would cost to replace the greenhouse. I could tell that she was upset that something like this had happened but it had been her fault that she had allowed fourth years to touch a plant that had the ability to burn things down. Once I left I found Kingsley heading in a different direction.

"What is going on with Potter?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said, "He's in his quarters and I assume asleep."

"He's up to something," I told him.

"I'll let you know what I find out, if I do find out anything," he said and I nodded.

"Good!" I stated.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Professor McGonagall will not find out that Harry is a twice blessed son of Zeus and Hera. If you all want to know.


	20. A Talk With Poseidon

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 20: A Talk with Poseidon

Harry's POV

Severus had to cast the mist while I was gone as I told him that I needed a word with Poseidon about the second task. He gave me a look that told me that he worried about me.

"I consider all forms of water his domain," I told him, "And I'm not taking any chances."

"Don't be long," he advised.

"I won't," I promised and vanished.

Thankfully Poseidon wasn't in the deepest parts of the ocean but at his throne on Mt. Olympus. Athena and Artemis were there as well, arguing about logical hunting. I bowed before my uncle and said, without looking up, "I need to have a word with you."

"It's about the second task," he said and I nodded, "And you didn't want to insult me. I must admit that you're better than your brother, Ares."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said, grinning.

"And you should," he said. "Very well, you can travel in my domain."

"Thanks," I said.

"Before you leave Lady Hecate wanted me to give you this," he said, "Something about it helping you out during your time under water."

A bottle appeared and I grabbed it.

"Thanks," I said.

"Do well," Poseidon said, "Oh and don't use my brother's powers while you're down there."

"I have no intention to," I said.

"Good," he said and I left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Minerva's POV

"We need hostages," I told the other staff, "Both schools have summited who they have chosen. What about Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter?"

"Cho Chang for Diggory and Lovegood for Potter," Flitwick said.

"Good," I said, "Let's hope that Potter doesn't do anything that's against tradition."

"I doubt that he will," Pomona said.

"After what he did during the Yule ball, by not showing up, I doubt that," I reminded them.

"He knows what he's doing," Flitwick said, defending Potter.

I gave him a look that told him that I didn't believe a word that he said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"No, I'm not having Sirius come," I said when I got back and found that Remus was at Hogwarts.

"Harry, Minerva has no clue that Sirius is an Animagi," Remus said to me, "He'll be fine."

"And what if he's caught?"

"Harry, he won't get caught," Severus told me, "Trust us on that."

"I don't like this," I told them.

"I know, but Sirius wants to be here," Remus said, "Oh by the way, did anyone hear?"

"Hear what?" Severus asked.

"Riddle Manor blew up," he said and I looked at him.

"You mean Tom's father's place," I said and Remus nodded. "So what happened?"

"The man that owns the place came by to see why his caretaker hadn't been working. Well he found the man's body, well what was left of it, and killed a fat man that he claimed was in his home."

"Don't tell me, Peter," I reasoned.

"Correct," Remus answered, "Since we had been there I checked it out and had the body sent to the Ministry. The owner has no clue what happened as Aurors modified his memory."

"What is Fudge saying?"

"Nothing," he answered, "Though I doubt that Fudge will admit that something like this happened. Anyway, Sirius has made it clear that he is planning to never come back to England. The rest of the Black fortune will be transferred to the States."

"Good," I said, "What about you?"

"When this is over I'm taking a post teaching Potions in the States as well," he said, "But I'll make sure that some time has passed before letting Minerva know."

"Let's hope that she doesn't suspect anything."

"Don't worry," Severus said, smiling, "Mother will take care of things."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter. The next one is the second task.


	21. The Second Task

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 21: The Second Task

Harry's POV

I wasn't looking forward to this task. Even though I didn't have to worry about Poseidon killing me, if he didn't want his brother and sister mad at him, I wasn't fond of water. I'm guessing it was all the times that the Dursley's hoped that I would drown that kept me as far away from the stuff as possible.

"You're going to do fine," Draco told me.

"Thanks for the support," I muttered.

"You'll do fine," Luna assured me.

Even though they were trying to be encouraging I wasn't really feeling it.

The second task was going to take place at Black Lake. Okay, not exactly a good time of the year to go swimming. Barty Crouch stood up and explained what we had to do. It was simple. We had to go down and get our hostage before the time was up. When the whistle blew all the other champions dived in. I dived in as well and then something happened.

A bubble formed around me and a voice inside my head said, "So that I don't have to worry about your mother and father yelling at me."

"Thanks," I said and I went forward.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"I don't know why you had to bring him," I said to Remus, who had brought Black with him.

"You know that he didn't want to miss this."

I grumbled.

"Do you think that Harry will get there first?" Remus asked me.

"Knowing Harry; he will," I said.

"So what's been going on with Minerva?" Remus asked me. "Harry has been keeping us all updated."

"She has Kingsley watching him," I said, "She thinks that there's something wrong with him because he won't talk to Weasley and Granger."

Sirius growled at the mention of them.

"Well they have been blaming him for things," Remus told me.

"And that's what I've been trying to tell her. But I can't even say anything; as I know that she'll defend them. Even if she knows that I will be speaking the truth."

"She doesn't want to think that there's a problem," Remus remarked and I had to agree.

One by one each of the champions returned with their hostage, only Harry remained down there. Everyone was getting worried as it was getting closer to the end of the hour. Deep inside I wondered, and hoped that it wouldn't happen, if Poseidon would remove his protection if Harry didn't surface on-time. Even Remus was starting to get worried. I checked my watch and when the long hand hit the hour he still wasn't back.

That's when the staff panicked.

"Get someone down there," someone ordered.

I bolted from my seat, Remus and Sirius, the dog, following. Minerva was looking around, but nothing. No Harry surfacing.

"Kingsley, get down there and see if you can find Potter," Minerva ordered.

"What about his hostage?" Kingsley asked.

"Most likely dead," she answered.

One of the champions, Fleur, screamed at that and that's when I noticed that Fleur's sister wasn't back either and neither was Miss Lovegood. Sirius howled.

 _Three Hours Later_ …

"You want me to go down there and collect his body," Percy said when he arrived.

"He's been down there for over four hours," I told him, "He can't still be alive."

"Dear gods, Zeus and Hera are going to have a field day."

He then went into the water and was gone.

Remus, Sirius, and I were the only ones that were still at the bank. Thirty minutes later Percy came back and to my complete shock Harry, Fleur's sister, and Miss Lovegood were still alive. I made blankets appear as Percy worked the water off from their skin and clothes.

"Thanks," he said.

"What the devil happened down there?" I asked them.

"Monster," Harry answered, "Something attacked us on our way up and I had to fight it. A certain someone wasn't happy but he didn't remove his protection."

"Thank the gods for that," I said.

"We need to get them back to the castle," Remus said, "And let's make sure that no one notices. The last thing that we need is for any more problems."

I had to agree.

Percy was sent back to the States and we took the three back to the castle. Thankfully the doors to the Great Hall were closed and Madam Pomfrey was in her office. She gasped when she saw them and then got them into beds with potions and hot food. As we headed back I heard Weasley and Granger talking.

"I told everyone that Potter gets people killed," Weasley said, "Thank Merlin that we don't have to put up with him anymore."

Remus went red and I said, "Don't do anything. Let's make his appearance a surprise."

Even though I could tell that he wanted to rip Weasley and Granger's throat out, not that I would blame him, I was glad that common sense had worked.

Three days later Madam Pomfrey said that all three of them were free to leave. I had reported to Minerva that Harry, for some strange miracle, had managed to come back alive with Fleur's sister and Miss Lovegood. I don't know if she was happy about that or annoyed. Sometimes Minerva confused me and I really hated that. Kingsley only said that he was glad that the boy wasn't killed.

When Harry made his appearance I could tell that Weasley and Granger were shocked, and angry, and I grinned. Though deep down I was glad that this task was over. Now all we had to do was get through the final one and Harry would finally be free of Hogwarts forever.


	22. Cause and Effect

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 22: Cause and Effect

Harry's POV

Everyone was still talking about what happened during the second task. Personally I was glad the nightmare was over and I could focus on things like work and upping Granger. Of course Weasley and Granger started on me about what happened. I ignored them, as I no longer cared what they had to say or thought of me. I would be leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year, never to return again.

Lady Hecate, who knew the Headmistress, had already gotten me a place for the next year. I was personally glad about that. American wizarding schools were different from European ones and I wouldn't have to put up with the nonsense of being accused of things that I didn't do. Easter rolled around and so far there hadn't been any monster attacks. If there had been Severus and Remus were keeping them away from the school.

Of course I should have guessed that luck would never be on my side. As I headed to Defense something hit me and I blacked out. When I came too I was in a dark room with no window and no way of knowing if there was a way out. Groaning I raised my hand and lightning came out, lighting up the whole room. I was in a storage room for items that most likely shouldn't see the light of day. I remember hearing that Flitwick kept some of the more dangerous charms, which were used for advance classes, somewhere.

"Sorry about this," I said and I shot a bolt of lightning, which caused the door to explode.

And so did the charms. I was hit with all of them and then I blacked out again.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus's POV

The room shook as I made to take a sip of tea, which caused me to drop the whole cup on my robes. Cursing the hot tea I saw Flitwick hurry out. Casting a quick spell I hurried after him, the rest of the staff following. It was only when we got to where it most likely had happened that I saw Harry lying on the floor.

"My storage room," he said. "How-?"

"We can worry about that later," Minerva said, "We need to get him to the hospital wing."

For once I agreed.

Madam Pomfrey at once placed Harry on a bed and at once wanted to know answers. I listened as Flitwick told her about Harry being found outside a storage room that he kept the most dangerous charms that seventh years practiced on.

"It's heavily warded," he said.

"Well someone figured out how to override it," she said, "He's under at least thirty advance charms."

"Will he wake up?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said. "I can do the best that I can but he might have to go to St. Mungo."

"Thanks," Minerva said.

"Will he be able to compete," Kingsley asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"If the third task comes up and he's still not out of the woods then we'll use the charm that will sever his requirement to take part."

She nodded and I said, "So there's a charm."

"It can only be used if he can't play," Kingsley said.

I really wondered if that was the case.

"Kingsley, I want you to find out if anyone was near Potter," she said, "Someone put him in that room and I want to know who did it."

"Of course," he said and he left.

"I'm leaving," I said and I was gone before Minerva could call me back.

I had to inform Remus about what had happened. The look of anger on his face told me that he was way beyond happy about this.

"How many people know of this room?" Remus asked me.

"That I don't know," I said, "Flitwick keeps it hidden for a reason. And that reason became clear when we found his body."

"We know that Sirius won't be happy."

"Of course not," I said, "And I would expect him to be upset. I'll let you know what will happen."

He nodded and the connection was cut.

Two days later Madam Pomfrey had only managed to get through three curses. The others had to be taken care of at St. Mungo. Seven healers came to take him there and I decided that I would be watching those at the Gryffindor table. This smelled too much like what lions did to those that they didn't like. I really hoped, beyond hope, that this hadn't happened. But, of course, lions always eat their own kind.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This story is winding down. Thanks everyone that has commented and I'll be back with the next chapter soon enough.


	23. Decisions

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 23: Decisions

Severus POV

One of the things that I could always count on is Gryffindor's being stupid. And, sure enough, Mr. Longbottom arrived to tell me that he had overheard Granger and Weasley bragging about hurting Harry.

"I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor right now," he told me.

I sighed and said, "It's not your fault. They have hated him since the end of last year. I have to tell the Headmistress about this."

He nodded and then left my office. I knew that it hurt him that two people, who were supposed to be his friends, had done this. Gathering my thoughts I left my office as well, sealing the door. I then made my way to the Headmistress office.

"Catnip," I said and the gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside to let me enter.

I still can't believe that I have to say that horrible word every time I want to see the Headmistress.

"Enter," Minerva called out when I knocked on the door. I took a deep breath and opened it and she looked up. "What do you need, Severus?"

"Mr. Longbottom has told me who attacked Potter," I said.

This got her attention and I closed the door.

"Who attacked him?"

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley," I answered.

"No, Longbottom is wrong," she said and I knew that she didn't want to admit that Longbottom was right.

"I think that we should have them take a truth potion, to know for sure," I suggested, "And then leave their punishment up to you."

"I still don't believe that they had anything to do with it, but, Kingsley wants to know the truth."

"I'll bring them to you."

To say that Weasley and Granger were happy to see me would be lying. I brought them to Minerva and sat down. We all waited for what she would say. And then, "I want you to drink this."

"What! No way!"

"Do what the Headmistress tells you," I snapped, not in the mood for their nonsense.

"You will drink this or I will force it down your throat."

That got them to do exactly what we wanted.

The potion confirmed what Longbottom said was true. Weasley and Granger, sick and tired of Potter making Hogwarts look bad, decided to knock him out when they knew that he wasn't looking. They locked him in that room, knowing that there would be no way that he could escape. They wanted to do it so that he would violate his binding contract and lose his magic.

"He gets everyone killed," Granger snarled, hate in her eyes.

The look on Minerva's face was thunderous. Even though she had given Harry a hard time, she still didn't approve of this.

"You're expelled," she said.

"You can't do that," Weasley said, "This is all Potter's fault."

"Like anyone is going to believe you," I told them, "Not when the staff gets done smearing your names all over the Daily Prophet."

And, thus, Weasley and Granger left Hogwarts. They were lucky not to head to Azkaban for their crime. I reported what had happened to Remus, who was upset about what happened but relieved that it was over.

"I'll let him know that it's been taken care of."

"Did he throw things?" I asked him.

"What do you think?" Remus asked back and then the connection was cut.

I visited Potter in St. Mungo. Half the charms had been removed, and he was looking better, but Kingsley, who was there, said that the choice had been decided that Potter wouldn't take on the third task.

"I did the spell to release him from the contract," Kingsley told me.

"Good," I said, "I think that there's been enough nonsense this year to last me three decades."

"That I'm going to agree," he said and he left me alone with Potter.

 _Four Months Later_ …..

I was busy packing things up for the summer holiday's when there was a knock on the door. The Triwizard Tournament was over. Krum had won, which meant that his school would be hard to live with.

"Enter," I said and the door opened to reveal a weak Potter standing there. "I see that they released you."

"The Healer told me that I can rest in a place that I won't be bothered," he said, "I think that the Apollo kids can help me out."

"I'll agree with that."

"I talked to Fudge, telling him that I'm going to a school in the States," he said, "After all that has happened he agreed that I need to be away from England."

"So you're going to-."

"Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry answered, "Lady Hecate is going to make sure that I get a wand permit. They do things differently."

"That's what I've been told."

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked me.

"Minerva forced me to renew my contract, with more money," I said, "But I told her that I'll leave at the end of next year."

"Then we part ways," Harry said.

"That we do," I said and then I said, "Harry, I wish you well."

"Thanks," he said and he walked out of my office and was gone.

I really didn't hear more about Harry, even though he helped out when Kronos tried to destroy Olympus. I traveled Europe, talked to some of the great minds in Potions, and did everything that I had ever wanted to do in my life. A life without Voldemort around was a good one.


	24. Epilogue

Title: The Son of Zeus and the Triwizard Tournament

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera, heads back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Betrayed by people that he thought was his friends, but gaining new friends, he finds himself in the Triwizard Tournament. It will take everything that he has, and his new friends, to win and to make Tom Riddle fear him. Sequel to Harry in a Whole New World and a crossover with Percy Jackson, with Weasley and Granger bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 24: Epilogue

 _Eleven Years Later_ ….

Severus POV

"I'm glad that you decided to take the job," a woman said with bubbling excitement. "Now your boss has agreed that you can brew your own potions."

"Good," I said, "By the way, who's my boss."

That was answered very quickly when the door opened and in walked Potter. I mentally groaned. He chuckled and said, "It's good to see you."

"You're my boss," I said.

"Yeah," he answered.

Oh please save me.

He showed me where my desk was at and I settled into my seat. There were several potions that were on my desk already. It seemed that I had work right away. Over the course of the next couple of years I found out more about what had happened to Potter after he had left Hogwarts. He had a large family, almost as large as Arthur had, and they were all smart.

He had four daughters and five sons! No one bothered him about his defeat of Voldemort and everyone treated me like a regular person. Years later I learned a valuable lesson from Harry Potter. Being regular was exactly what he had wanted all along. Too bad it had taken over a decade to finally figure that out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading and commenting. I"m currently working to finish at least two more stories. And then I"ll post a new one.


End file.
